Eternulli/Finite
Finite (full name Finite Axyl)' '''is a cyborg originating from a different galaxy to SAFF in Universe-666. He is a technician and AI programmer, as well as a part time weaponsmith. Description Finite represents a black anthropomorphic dragon lacking wings. He has two horns made of golden copper, his left hand and arm up to the elbow, and the right side of his face, curving around his eyes and stopping at the midway mark like a mask. Since Hex(Chapter 12) Finite's biotic arm broke, and when Mirror appeared it literally deattached from him and became his enemy - Endless. As such Finite now has both of his arms back, but his mask still remains. As a matter of fact, Finite is half Nightcore Dragon, although he is unaware of it. This gives him access to some of the abilities such as telepahic manipulation, and other abilities he has yet to discover. Finite is generally good to be around, and cares a lot for his friends. He treats his robots as if they were real people, earning him loyalty from even the most stubborn of robots like THUNDER. It's actually difficult to make Finite angry, and he doesn't hold grudges easily - but once he does, he'll never let it go. As of Chapter 13, Finite has become a lot more quiet and reluctant than before. Like something's bothering him... In Chaos Multiverse, after the events of the Cataclysm Machine, Finite's considerably more serious and reclusive. Skills & Weapons Abilities Default * '''Technician -' Finite is skilled with technology, especially AI - having tailored M5 and part of THUNDER's AI by himself. Celestial Note: Not all of these abilities have been shown yet, mainly because he doesn't know he can do them. * Commander -''' Finite has complete control over his creations to the point where he can use them telepathically. His robots also always obey him - although specifically only ones he's made himself or had major part in(M5). ** In fact, Finite can move anything telepathically to a certain degree - although he doesn't necessarily have control over other robots like he does with his own. * 'Shadow Bending -' Manipulating the shadows in order to cloak or reveal objects and people. * '''Tough As Diamonds - Ever wondered why Finite never seems to get injured? Well, now you know. * Dark Pulse -''' Shoot a dark beam or blast of energy. Can also be used in reverse in order to boost forwards a small distance. Nightshade A very special ability, a result of him being a hybrid. This is an extremely similar ability to Lucidia's Berserk state - except on a whole new level, and he still remains in control, although he will be a lot more ruthless. 'Nightshade' can only be activated under extreme circumstances - extremely injured(at death's door), blinding rage, situations where it seems like he's about to die. Once activated it says until the danger has passed, or if he somehow falls unconscious. When activated, Finite gains nearly full access to Nightcore Dragon abilities, which include, but are not limited to: * Shadow Manipulation - Full control over darkness. * Telekinesis -''' Move things using his mind - or rather magic, in this case. At Sans level. So he than throw you into walls and the ground like a teddy bear. * 'Flight -' Screw mechanical wings. * '''Mind Screw - Finite can create hallucinations and ghosts out of thin air, although they don't actually do anything except psychologically torment his target. * Hyperspeed -''' Achieve speeds even faster than teleportation - although it's limited by distance as he can't keep it up for too long. * '''Mind Reading - ''OH GOD -'' * Electricity Manipulation -''' A weaker ability, but still there nonetheless. Weapons * 'Xenostrike -' A pair of electrical whips, his first ever craft. Has infinite potential in terms of attacks, and is also his preferred weapon. * 'Hypercrasher -' Just a good ol' plasma gun. * 'Storage Belt -' By bending space itself, can fit much more than a standard belt. * '''Forcefield - If taken off an thrown on the ground, it creates a temporary forcefield to project the user. Similar to Astro's Megashield but on a smaller scale. * Nullifier Widgets - A number of orbs that when thrown, can destroy a non-physical based attack, causing no damage and therefore nullifying it. Trivia * Ironically, Finite is left handed, but his right biotic arm is much stronger. ** Doesn't apply anymore after Hex since he lost the arm. * Finite is pronounced as in 'in''finite''', and not 'finite'. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters